


Царевна-лягушка

by LazyRay



Series: Сказки [3]
Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жил-был Кощей Бессмертный и было у него двое детей: мальчик и девочка, Василий и Василиса. Рассерчал как-то раз строгий батюшка (и было за что) и превратил деток в лягушек на болоте на три мокрых долгих года...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Царевна-лягушка

\- Не могу больше! – вскричала Василиса, плюхаясь в середину огромного листа кувшинки, где уже лежал, распластавшись, ее близнец.  
Он все еще любил солнце, даже если от долгого нахождения на воздухе кожа начинала высыхать и болеть.  
\- Терпи, девка, полсрока отплескались, – лениво квакнул брат, с неохотой открывая один глаз.  
\- Везде мокро, грязно, ряска! Болото проклятое! – разорялась Василиса. – Диета комариная!  
\- Хороша для фигуры!  
\- Почему тебя это не раздражает?  
\- Раздражает, – брат широко зевнул. – Но батюшку даже мы вдвоем еще не осилим, так есть ли смысл беситься?  
\- Батюшка – особый разговор! – кипятилась Василиса, – вот уж я...  
Внезапный свист прервал ее речь. Лист резко дрогнул и качнулся, окатив лягушек водой, и снова выпрямился, а в его центре дрожала стрела. Ровно посередине между братом и сестрой.  
\- Ох и мазилы охотнички пошли! – наконец-то разозлился брат.  
\- Тише, дурачок! – цыкнула на него Василиса, лучше брата разбирающаяся в прикладной магии. – Это не охотники! Это судьба чья-то!  
Брат хоть и не был экспертом в магии, о подобном слышал и тут же умолк.  
\- Это наш шанс выбраться из болота! – глаза сестры сияли.  
\- Шанс только для одного, – заметил брат.  
Василиса осеклась.  
Брат протянул лапку и потрогал стрелу. Покосился на сестру и благодушно закатил глаза:  
\- Если парнишка стрелял, то твоя стрела.  
Вряд ли какая девка бегает по болотам с луком и стрелами. Василиса виновато потупилась.  
\- Не переживай, – утешил ее брат. – Может, он еще уродцем окажется. Предпочтешь ему родное болото!  
Василиса пихнула его в бок, и, не ожидавший этого, брат плюхнулся в воду под аккомпанемент веселого девичьего кваканья.  
\- Ну, держись! – булькнул брат, всплывая.  
Но ему уже не удалось отплатить сестренке за последнюю шутку. В этот момент на берег пруда вышел человек, и по восхищенному вздоху сестры ясно было, что вовсе не уродец...

Батюшка долго смеялся над ней, прознав про свадьбу. Навестил даже один раз, спокойно среди бела дня заявившись в покои Иванушки. Василиса едва успела прислуге глаза отвести.  
«Ой, дурёха, кому судьбу доверила?» – вопрошал батюшка, рассевшись за столом и попивая царские вина. «Брось, Василиска, – говаривал он. – Не выдержишь, сама домой прибежишь. А если даже и выдержишь, и не сорвешься, и заставишь себя быть человеком, так твой избранничек подведет: все будет попрекать происхождением».  
«Не будет!» – взвилась тогда Василиса. Иванушка был хороший. Наивный немного для царского-то сына, но очень хороший.  
«Значит, будет тебя использовать, – не сдавался батюшка. – Никогда не будет доволен, все ему будет мало, мало, все больше и больше будет требовать».  
У батюшки была дурная привычка: в любом-то споре он всегда прав оказывался, даром что Кощей Бессмертный.

Проклятье было снято только наполовину. Ночью становилась Василиса женщиной («Что я – враг родной дочурке? – прикидывался простачком батюшка. – Считай подарком на свадебку»), днем – оставалась лягушкой. Ночью – для милого и любого – была супругой, желанной и красивой, днем – для всей прислуги, для свиты и родни царской – лягушкой зеленой.  
Но кому какое дело, что происходит в чужой семье! Они с Иванушкой были счастливы, а что еще требовалось? А через несколько месяцев совсем спадет проклятье Кощеево, и вот тогда... Конечно, запуганная батюшкой, она старалась лишний раз ни колдовать, хватит милому и ежедневных превращений супружницы! И она неплохо держалась, сдерживала себя, одергивала через слово, только улыбалась и опускала ресницы.  
Но глупые требования царя, и досада и отчаяние в глазах возлюбленного заставляли Василису вновь и вновь прибегать к запретному в этом человеческом мире искусству. Рубашку изволит царь-государь? Извольте! («Сам что ли шил?» – смеялись братья). Пирог? Пожалуйте! («Сам пек?» – гоготали они). И все сильнее и яростней разгорался в Василисе гнев. Мало они насмехались над младшим царевичем, заставив жениться на той, что полагали тварью болотной! Мало они унижали его, придумывая задания, заведомо невыполнимые для лягушачьих лап его супруги! Теперь они и опозорить его хотят, заставляя появиться перед всем двором царским с мокрой тварью в платочке? Да не бывать тому!  
Велела мужу отправляться одному, едва дождалась, подрагивая от нетерпения, заката солнца, и помчалась во дворец.  
Ох, с каким же ликованием пила она изумленные взгляды царевых приближенных, как смеялась в душе над их завистливыми и льстивыми речами. Да, эта прекрасная, изумительная, волшебная дева – и досталась вашему странному мечтательному младшему братцу! Разошлась Василиса, да и забылась совсем в танце, заигралась по-старому, по-домашнему, и полилось колдовство из-под тонких пальчиков. Вода заструилась, лебеди взбили крылами, чары окутали праздничный зал, закружили головы всем присутствующим... да и ей самой, отвыкшей уже от счастья своего искусства. Прозевала она уход своего супруга...

А впрочем, оно и к лучшему, что он сжег ее лягушачью шкурку, с горечью утешала она себя в замке батюшки Кощея. Как бы она потом показалась людям после всех этих чародейств? Сколько бы они ее терпели после? Как бы ее любимый Иванушка смог бы защитить ее? Он и себя-то не может.  
Так что все к лучшему, к лучшему...

\- Ой и сглупил ты! – покачал головой старичок, окидывая Ивана-царевича придирчивым взглядом. – Зачем ты лягушью кожу спалил? Не ты её надел, не тебе и снимать было! Потерпел бы еще три дня, и навеки твоей стала бы краса твоя ненаглядная, а теперь ищи-свищи ее!  
\- Найду ее! – не сдавался упрямый мальчишка. – В беде она!  
«Так уж и в беде сеструха, – подумал Василий. – Сидит у батюшке в тереме, бед не знает».  
\- Если ты так уверен в своих силах, – с сомнением протянул он.  
Уж больно парнишка был... неприспособленный для долгой дороги.  
\- Уверен!  
Зато глазки как горят. Кто знает, может, еще и выйдет что путное...  
\- Ну что ж, – протянул «старичок» и полез в котомку. – Вот тебе клубок; куда он покатится – ступай за ним смело.  
Царевич с радостью схватил волшебный подарок, не убоялся.  
Может, и в самом деле...


End file.
